Joker
by microphone125
Summary: Después de recibir una carta de un extraño personaje. Miku y sus amigos se inician, sin saber, en un juego, donde no hay vuelta atrás, donde todo puede dar vuelta en un segundo, ¿se atreven a conocer los secretos de este juego del mal?
1. Chapter 1

**ACLARACIONES: **vocaloid no me pertenece le pertenece a YAMAHA Corporation. También puede contener horrores de ortografía.

"Empecemos un nuevo show

Invita a una mujer hermosa

Jugamos a las cartas?

Dame un poco de tu tiempo

Entiendes las reglas de este juego?"

Joker- Hatsume Miku

**Prologo: **

Todo fue mi culpa, gracias a mi todo esto está sucediendo, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué acepte la carta? Gracias a mi todo esto sucedió, lloro, fue mi culpa, las lagrima caen no parecen tener fin. Peor me acurdo tengo que callar o "el" me encontrara tengo que ser fuerte, en este momento solo importo yo, se que suena egoísta y mas con la que está pasando pero es cierto.

Escucho un grito agudo de seguro ya perdió el juego, este maldito juego mortal controlado por "el". Tengo que ganar, tengo que cobrar venganza de mis amigos, voy a ganar este juego, voy a encontrar el joker y voy a tener mi venganza.


	2. Chapter 2

**ACLARACIONES: **vocaloid no me pertenece le pertenece a YAMAHA Corporation. También puede contener horrores de ortografía.

"Empecemos un nuevo show

Invita a una mujer hermosa

Jugamos a las cartas?

Dame un poco de tu tiempo

Entiendes las reglas de este juego?"

Joker- Hatsume Miku

-¡correo!- grito Meiko mientras tenia en una mano una cantidad de cartas imprecionates, rápidamente nos acercamos par ver que recibíamos- a ver esto es para Rin, esto para mi persona, Kaito, Len, Luka y por ultimo para ti, Miku- me entrego unas 10 cartas aproximadamente, la mayoría eran de fans pero una me llamo la atención tenía un sobre de color negro y decía "para Miku" en color rojo, al abrirla lo que decía era:

"Para la bella señorita Miku, me gustaría que usted y todos sus amigos asistirán mañana a un pequeña fiesta que daré en mi mansión al mediodía, repito será un gran honor si asistieran, Joker"

-Miku ¿Qué dicen tus cartas?- me pregunto un rubio, yo le sonreí con una sonrisa

-que nos invitaron a un fiesta en una mansión, pero no se si ir- le conteste

-¿y por qué no? Sería divertido- dijo de repente una voz fina

-no sé, no lo conocemos

-vamos Miku, vamos como a 10 fiestas por mes de gente desconocida- se unió a nuestra conversación un castaña con una botella se sake en un mano- será divertido

-s-si, puede ser divertido ¿Qué opinas Luka?- le pregunte a mi amiga de pelo rosa

-creo que sería divertido, además nunca cae mal una fiesta- después de esas palabras asistí con la cabeza

-voy invitar a Gumi y Gakupo, de seguro de gustara ir con nosotros

Ese fue mi primer error ¿Por qué me deje llevar? Si me hubiera quedado fuerte con mi decisión de no ir nada hubiera pasado, pero es tarde para lamentarse, como dijo "el" ya no podemos volver el reloj atrás.

Al día siguiente nos preparábamos para ir a la fiesta pero nunca imagine que eso pasaría

-Miku, gracias por invitarnos a la fiesta, ¿estás segura que el nos dejara entrar?- podre chica de pelos verdes, si hubiera sabido lo que te paso no me ubitas agradecido

-claro, en la invitación dice que podía invitar a mis amigos y quien mejor que ustedes- creo que ya no soy su amiga

Cundo llegamos a la mansión al principio no lo podía creer, era gigantesca, cundo la vi por primera vez me dio un escalofrió, tenía una mala sensación

-¿te pasa algo?- me pregunto una dulce voz, pobre al recordarlo mis piernas tiemblan

-sí, no es nada solo un escalofrió, entremos- tome su mano y entramos a la mansión, no avía nadie, al principio creí que era porque llegamos muy tempano pero luego me di cuenta de la verdad

-parece que somos los primeros en llegar, es mejor ponernos cómodos- mi amigo peli azul se sentó en una silla que tenia cerca- ¿cundo creen que llegue?- al terminar de esa pregunta sonó una risa maniática que asustaría a cualquiera

-aquí estoy no se preocupen- se escucho una voz fina-bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar- todos miramos para todos lados pero no se veía nadie solo se escucha su voz- acaso no me ven, estoy gusto en la escalera- todos miramos para esa dirección, pudimos ver a un chico de unos 16 años de pelo negro vestido con un traje, con una galera y lo mas extraño un antifaz, pero se notaban sus ojos de color marrón fuerte- bienvenidos a mi fiesta- lo digo un una sonrisa burlona, que pudo dejar ver sus dientes de un color amarillo- el empezó a bajar la escara- me encanta que hayan podido venir, espero que no esperen a nadie más, ya quiero comenzar con el juego

-¿Qué somos los únicos invitados?- le pregunto un samurái

-eres un gran observador, son los únicos que invite, no quiero muchas personas, así el juego pierde su sentido, se pasaron un poco del límite pero creo que puede jugar con este número de personas

-¿a cuál juego te refieres?- le pregunto con una sonrisa infantil unos gemelos

- mi juego favorito- el se acerco a una mesa y de uno los bolsillos saco un caja de naipes- es muy fácil de jugar y muy divertido- abrió el paquete y en peso a mezclarlas con manos rápidas y agiles y la esparció por la mesa- solo hay que encontrar el joker en todo esto

-¿eso es? todo no es muy divertido - dijo la castaña, el solo negó con la cabeza

-¿algún voluntario?- pregunto con una sonrisa, todos nos miramos entre si

-creo que yo quiero probar- se ofreció el samurái de pelo violeta

-muy bien, encentre el joker- el samurái lo pensó un poco y apunto a uno de los tonos naipes- veamos- el dio vuelta y resulto ser un 3 de tréboles- lastima perdiste- con un movimiento águila tomo la mano de amigo, tomo uno de sus dedos y lo doblo hasta que se escucho un grito de dolor, le rompió uno de los dedos

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Estás loco?!- le grito mi amiga de pelo roza, tratando de soltar el agarre del chico de mi amigo, el tenia un sonrisa de placer como si disfrutara los gritos o el dolor

-solo que perdió el juego y este es su castigo y tal vez- soltó a mi amigo y de su manga saco el joker- espero que lo recuerden, el joker siempre estará donde menos lo piensan- todo nos quedamos callada, no podía ser tan hijo de puta y hacer trampa

-hiciste trampa- lo acuse

-no, nunca le dije que el joker estaría entre todas estas cartas, podía estar donde sea, el solo dio una mala respuesta y además este es mi juego y ustedes son mis jugadores bienvenidos a el juego "de las cartas maravillosas", déjenme explicarle las reglas- hiso una pausa, como si esperara una pregunta- bueno, es muy siempre por esta casa hay un joker escondido y su deber es encontrarlo pero no crean que será tan fácil, hay muchas otras cartas, si encuentran la carta incorrecta tendrá un castigo, puede ser leve como el que le toco a su amigo o pueden ser…pueden ser mas… peligrosos ¿entienden?- el peli azul se levanto de la silla y fue donde estaba el chico, lo agarro de la camisa que traía y lo amenazo con el puño

-¿y que si nos reusamos a jugar?- el no dejaba de lado su sonrisa burlona

-no es una opción- el duplico su sonrisa y de un movimiento saco un tijera de su manga- tampoco se puede escapar- y de un movimiento conto los dedos de Kaito, el dejo escapar un grito de dolor y soltó al chico, que no deja de sonreír- sino les ira pero que a su amigo- y lo pateo justo en estoma, el se doblaba de dolor, nadie hiso nada, solo nos quedamos mirando el sufrimiento de kaito, una lagrima se escapo por su meguilla- no intente escapar, ya todo esta bloqueado y créanme no seré tan piadoso la próxima vez- todos miramos con horror y desprecio al chico que solo se limito a reír- solo hay un ganador y es el que encuentre primero el joker pero si todos termina…bueno pronto lo sabrán, yo seré que ganador, recuerden una cosa el joker puede estar donde menos te lo imaginas ¡QUE COMIENCE EL JUEGO!- grito para luego desaparecer


	3. Chapter 3

**ACLARACIONES: **vocaloid no me pertenece le pertenece a YAMAHA Corporation. También puede contener horrores de ortografía.

La misericordia no sirve en el amor

Si tú quieres ser amada, como todos

El castigo es inevitable

Joker- Kamui Gakupo

¡QUE COMIENCE EL JUEGO!- grito para luego desaparecer

Después de que todo eso paso solo nos miramos entre nosotros nadie savia que hacer

-¿Qué podes hacer?- se pregunto muy preocupada Luka

-creo que sería prudente seguir las reglas del juego y tratar de ganarlo, tal vez podamos tener una mini oportunidad de escapar- comento Len, tengo que admitir que su idea no era tan mala

-¡estás loco, no podemos seguir su juego tenemos que escapar, si no lo hacemos es capaz de matarnos a todos!- le grito Kaito tratando de ponerse de pie

-¡no me grites y además lo oíste si tratamos de escapar es posible que nos valla pero que jugar este jugo!- mi amigo rubio se estaba poniéndose a la defensa

-¡no seas tonto, si nos quedamos todo moriremos!- los dos estaban que ya se golpeaban pero por suerte Meiko logro separarlos

-chicos, miren creo que lo mejor sería seguir el plan de Len, el tuyo es demasiado peligroso Kaito

-¡Pero Meiko tu no…!- pero fue interrumpido

-si no lo entiendo pero en este momento es mejor mantener la calma y tratar de ganar el juego- Kaito parecía muy enojado

-¡bien, si todos quieren morir mejor, iré a su funeral cundo encuentren sus calaveres!- después de gritar eso, empecé a llorar no quiero que eso pase no quiero morir no quiero que nadie muera, mis lagrimas salían pero sentí como si alguien me abrasa

-no llores Rin ya verás que todo sale bien- levante la vista era mi amiga Miku

-¿como todo puede salir bien? estamos en un juego en que la única salida es encontrar una maldita carta o morir, ¿Cómo todo puede salir bien?- llore mas y mas

-calma vera como salimos de esto- ella me abraso mas fuerte sentí como unas cunas lagrimas caían en mi cabeza, allí estábamos las dos llorando al unisonó

* * *

Todos son unos idiotas ya verán como terminaran muertos, es mejor que me apure y busque una salida, entre más rápido mejor. Trato de abrir cualquier ventana que veo pero todas parecen estar cerradas no hay ninguna abierta, solo me queda ver la puerta principal, me estoy asustando un poco, al bajar veo que nadie esta de seguro se fueron a buscar el joker.

Cundo llegue a la pu

erta gire el picaporte que la abría y para mi sorpresa abrió, logre escuchar el "clik" de que estaba abierto, abrí la puerta pude ver la luz pero justo cuando iba a dar el primer paso se cerrón enfrente a mío, trate de abrirla de vuelta, ya no podía abrirla

-¡vamos hombre ase un segundo esta maldita puerta abrió!- grite quería desahogarme, pero al terminar escuche una fina voz que venía detrás mío

-¿Qué se siente que te den la libertad y te la quieten a los pocos segundo?- convertí mis manos en un puño, esta decidido a golpe a ese malnacido hijo de puta, pero al darme vuelta no veo nada

-ere un tonto, si dije muy claramente que si intentaban escapar no será tan piadoso- escuche una horrible risa y después sentí como algol filoso se clavaba en mi espalda-, pegue un grito de dolor, esa cosa se clavaba más profundo en mi espalda, el dolor era insoportable

-fin del juego- escuche antes de perder la conciencia

* * *

Escuche un grito muy fuerte que venía del hall de la casa, me asuste un poco, quería ver lo que paso pero no quería ir sola, mire para los lados no avía nadie, volvo a escuchar ese grito devastado, no podía mas fui corriendo para donde escuche el grito.

Al llegar no podía creer lo que vi, allí estaba Kaito, su pelo azul, ahora estaba mancho de sangre, estaba cubierto de sangre no avía rincón que no estuse cubierto por ese liquido rojo, me acerque a su cadáver y me deje caer de rodilla, las lagrimas salían

-¡eres un grandísimo idiota, porque no seguiste el plan!- tome su mano- ¡no te puedes morir, no sin saber mis sentimientos!- tire un poco su brazo solo para darme cuenta de que se arranco de su cuerpo, grite del susto y dirijo mejor la mirada al cadáver, no lo podía creer, el estaba desmembrado, lo único que quedaba en su cuerpo era su cabeza, lloro mas, me acerque a su cabeza, me acerque a sus labios y lo bese

-siempre te ame- así las lagrimas brotaron, levante un poco la vista y en la puerta escrito con la sangre de caito, estaba escrito "que le sirva de ejemplo lo que puede pasar cundo me desobedecen. Joker". Al terminar de leer eso me levante y me seque las lagrimas, nadie puede saber lo que paso, tengo que fingir ser fuerte por el bien de mis amigos, sinceramente no me quedaría mal un trago ahora

-descansa en paz, amigo- le dije antes de irme y buscar el joker

Una pequeña nota como abran notado el que narra la historia no es Miku sino otros, es una pequeña idea que se me ocurrió, en cada capítulo abra diferentes narraciones pero no diré de quien pero daré pequeñas pistas y si no lo adivinas pues imagínelo


	4. Chapter 4

**ACLARACIONES: **vocaloid no me pertenece le pertenece a YAMAHA Corporation. También puede contener horrores de ortografía.

Si tú quieres ser amada, como todos

El castigo es inevitable

Ni retrocediendo el reloj podremos volver atrás

Ya he guardado las cartas

Joker...

Joker- Kamui Gakupo

Mentiría si digiera que no tengo miedo, pero tengo que mantenerme fuerte y seria como siempre, no quiero dar el ejemplo de alguien miedoso

-¿te encuentras bien?- me pregunta una voz conocida, por suerte el está con migo

-¿enserio crees que puedo estar bien en una situación así?- siempre e actuado de una forma distante y fría hacia el, no quiero que nadie se den cuenta de mis sentimientos

-no tienes que ser tan fría, solo preguntaba- me cruce de brazos y seguimos caminando

-¿te duele mucho el dedo?- le pregunto

-no te voy a mentir, no lo puedo mover, creo que el maldito me lo rompió- tome su mano y revise el dedo que le agarro el chico

-parece roto lo mejor será vendarlo- tome su mano y nos dirigimos a puertas al azar buscando algún botiquín, buscamos por minutos hasta que abrimos una puerta que daba a un baño

-siéntate en el allí, mientras yo busco un botiquín-busque por todo el baño hasta que encontré un botiquín de emergencia pero al abrirlo lo único que tenia era una carta dada vuelta, no dejaba ver su valor

-podrá ser- susurre, tome la carta entres mis manos, estaba temblando, si no era la carta correcta recibiría un castigo

-¿te pasa algo?- me pregunto el chico que estaba con migo

-no nada, solo que no hay nada en este caja, es mejor que sigamos buscando- escondo la carta detrás mío, los dos salimos del baño- creo que no hay ningún botiquín de emergencia

-tienes razón- después de eso los dos seguimos caminado hasta- creo que sería mejor separarnos a ver si encontramos más rápido la carta- yo asistí con la cabeza, no quería estar sola- bueno yo iré por allá y tu si quieres poder seguir derecho- después de eso mire como se alegaba lentamente, cuando vi que ya estaba suficientemente legos, saque la carta de su escondite, la mire abrí lo mas grande los ojos que pude y en pese a temblar

-tres de corazones, mi bella dama- esa voz, el miedo se apodero de mi cuerpo, iba a gritar pero "el" tapo mi boca, con su mano- calma bella dama, su carta es un castigo- el escapo una risa psicópata- creo que acá termino su carrera-las lagrimas salían por mis ojos y se deslizaban por mis meguillas, el solo se reía, Gakupo porque me dejaste sola

* * *

Busque por todos lados pero no encontré nada, no hay rastro de esa maldita carta, sigo buscando no me quiero rendir por una vez quiero ser el héroe en una historia y no solo el chico lindo y shotan que todo el mundo cree que soy, y tal vez si salvo a todos ella al fin se figara en mi, sigo buscando, hasta que escucho una risa que aunque solo la escuche una vez siempre se quedara en mi memoria

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte, "el" solo se rio de vuelta

-solo veo lo estúpido que eras, solo haces esto para impresionar a una chica- mis manso se convirtieron en un puño

-te equivocas, yo quiero escapar tanto como los otros- el rio de vuelta, si supiera donde está ya lo hubiera golpeado

-a mi no me puedes mentir, sabes en el amor hay que hacer sacrificios, y creo que ya sé donde te dórela mas, pero calma seguiré las reglas de mi juego y te deseo mala suerte- después de eso escuche como su risa se iba degradando hasta que deje de escucharla

* * *

Esa maldita carta no aparece, me rendí, decidí volver con Luka, espero que ella allá tenido más suerte que yo, iba caminando lentamente por uno de los pasillo de la casa, hasta que vi a alguien tirado en el piso, corrí hasta la persona, cundo me acerque note el pelo rosa, al ver eso me dio una impotencia, por que nos separamos, ella estaba allí tirada, con la cara frete al piso, me agache y la di vuelta, cundo vio lo que lo hizo ese desgraciado, su hermosos rostros ahora estaba desfigurado, sus parpados ahora estaban cosidos, ya nuca mas volveré a ver eso hermosos ojos, su boca al igual que los parpados, ya nunca escucharía su bello canto, todos su rostro tenia cortaduras, bazos y piernas tenían cote por todos lados.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- la lagrimas caían, cerré los ojos, sentí como alguien me acaricio el rostro, a sentir esa caricia, abrí los ojos allí estaba, ella seguía viva, como si fuera un refreno la abrase, está viva no podía estar más feliz

-estoy tan feliz-ahora las lagrimas eran de felicidad, la mire otra vez note como de sus ojos cosidos salían dos o tres lagrimas. Ella debe sentir un dolor más grande que la muerte, eso era una tortura. Levante a mi amada del piso y la lleve a la cocina, al llegar la senté en una silla y busque un cuchillo

-perdón- y le clave el cuchillo en la garganta, la sangre de mi amada en mi mano- no dejare que tu muerte sea en vano

-fin del juego- escuche y mi sangre se congelo en ese instante


	5. Chapter 5

**ACLARACIONES: **vocaloid no me pertenece le pertenece a YAMAHA Corporation. También puede contener horrores de ortografía.

Una chica de ojos húmedos

Joker…

Muestra un mundo sacudido

Joker…

Un segundo de gran placer

Joker…

Dos chicas que desaparecen

Joker- Kamui Gakupo

Todo ha sido por su culpa, hubiera sido mejor que nunca se hubiera unido a vocaloid, todo es por su culpa, gracias a ella estamos en esta maldita situación. Allí estábamos todos buscando una carta que puede ser la salvación o la perdida, juego que lo último que haré será vengarme de ella, lo juro

* * *

Las lagrimas caen por mis ojos no dejo de llorar, todos ha ido a buscar el joker, me pregunto cuántos han muerto ya. Solo camino sin ningún rumbo aparente solo camino, no tengo ganas de jugar. Alce la vista y no podía creer lo que veía, por un momento mis lagrimas dejaron de salir

-¡Meiko!- grite para ir a abrazarla, en este momento necesito a alguien maduro o lomas parecido

-Miku, que alivio que estés bien- me dijo devolviendo el abrazo

-tengo miedo

-todos tenemos miedo- levante la vista y pude ver los ojos rojos de Meiko estaban rojos ¿acaso estuvo llorando?, ella nunca llora, ni siquiera cundo esta ebria

-¿estás bien?- le pregunte preocupada

-sí, no es nada

-a mi no me puedes mentir ¿Qué paso?

-no te miento no paso absolutamente nada- me rendí ella no diría nada, las dos caminamos juntas desde ese momento, los dos pudimos ver a Len que pasa por todo los pasillos de forma desesperada y alcanzamos a ver a Rin y Gumi paso por alados nuestro pero parece que no nos noto, pero no vimos a Luka, ni a Gakupo y tampoco a Kaito, una idea se cruzo por mi mente

-sabes no he visto a Kaito en buen rato crees que logro escapar, en ese caso el podría llamas a la policía y rescatarnos- mis ojos se iluminaron. Yo seguí caminando muy feliz ya que como Kaito logro escapar de seguro nos salvara, pero note que Meiko solo se quedo quieta, no movió un solo musculo- Meiko ¿estás bien?- ella no me respondió solo se quedo quieta- Meiko calma, ya verás como Kaito vuélvele para rescatarnos así que no te reprimas viviremos un día mas- le dije con un sonrisa

-¡calla, ¿sí?!- me grito, me sorprendí, ella jamás le gritaba a alguien de esa manera

-Meiko ¿Qué te pasa…?

-¡cállate, solo cállate!- le hice caso y me calle, pero eso no significada que me quedare de brazos cruzados, me acerque a ella y la abrase, ella no se resistió y me devolvió el abrazo, las lagrimas de ella, caían en mi cabeza

-cálmate y dime que paso- ella seguía llorando pero igual se calmo un poco

-Miku, enseria no queras saber

-solo dime, no me importa ¿de qué trata?

-está bien…lo que paso es que encontré a Kaito muerto- a oír esas palaras, sentí como mi corazón se partía en dos, avía perdido a un gran amigo

-calma, calma-le decía secándole sus lagrimas- tienes que sobrevivir y ganar por el ¿me lo prometes?- ella se secos las lagrimas y me miro

-te lo prometo- y me sonrió

* * *

Me siento un poco mejor, gracias a ella logre animarme, pero perdí a la única persona que ame, pero como dijo Miku tengo que ganar por el

-¡Hatsune!- se escucho una voz conocida, las dos dimos vuelta para ver a un chica baja de pelos rubios

-Rin, que bueno que están bien- le dijo Miku con una sonrisa

-si, como no, ¿para qué mientes Hatsune?- Miku no perdía la sonrisa

-¿a qué te refieres?- le pregunto con un tono amigable, yo solo me quede callada

-todo esto es por tu culpa, todo lo que está pasando es tu culpa, todos moriremos por tu culpa, por que fuiste tú la que acepto la carta-Miku perdió la sonrisa lentamente, me enoje, Miku no hubiera aceptado la invitación si no fuera por nosotros

-de que estás hablando Miku, no hubiera aceptado nada si no fuera por nosotros, la presionamos para que aceptara- Rin me miro con cara de odio

-¿Por qué defiendes a la perra de Hatsune?, por ella estamos en este juego- cerré los puños

-por ella es mi amiga y además no es su culpa sino la de nosotros- al parecer Miku le dolieron mucho las palabras de Rin ya que estaba llorando el silencio

-por favor no pelen-dijo Miku entre lagrimas, me sentí conmovida

-Miku tiene, razón es mejor no paliemos, dejemos todo en el olvido- le ofrecí a Rin

-claro, pero antes- no lo avía notado pero de su espalda saco un cuchillo y se dirigí rápidamente a Miku- déjame acabar con esa perra- como si fuese un reflejo me puso delante de Miku y pude detenerla, Miku solo lloraba y gritaba, no la culpo

-¿Por qué haces esto Rin?- le pregunto entre un rio de lagrimas Miku

-pues es muy fácil sin tu existencia mi vida será más fácil- Miku solo grito pidiendo ayuda, mientras yo luchaba contra Rin

-¡escuche algunos gritos están todos bien!- grito una voz masculina, toda nos distrajimos para ver quién era el dueño de la voz, al notarlo Rin dio una sonrisa

-que bueno verte Len, ayúdame a acabar con estas perras- le dijo con un tono frio

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- le pregunto Len con vos quebradiza

-no es obvio- le contesto, Len tenía una cara seria

-Rin deja todo esto ya, no cometas un grave error- le dijo con calma

-no, yo no quiero matar a Meiko, solo quiero matar a la puta de Miku- el chico desvió la vista a donde estaba llorando la chica de pelo turquesa

-…ayúdanos…- le susurro entre lagrima, Len levanto la vista a su hermana

-te atreves a lastimas a alguna de las dos y te juro que dejamos de ser hermanos y créeme que tendré mi venganza- Rin lentamente perdió su sonrisa

-como digas, fue un placer ser tu hermana-con un ágil movimiento logro hacer un pequeño corte en mi estomago, Miku grito

-¡Rin detente!- le grito el chico

-esto ya es aburrido- después de eso ella salio corriendo, el dolor era horrible no pude aguantar mas y pegue un grito de dolor


	6. Chapter 6

**ACLARACIONES: **vocaloid no me pertenece le pertenece a YAMAHA Corporation. También puede contener horrores de ortografía.

Una chica de ojos húmedos

Joker…

Muestra un mundo sacudido

Joker…

Un segundo de gran placer

Joker…

Dos chicas que desaparecen

Joker- Kamui Gakupo

Escucho un grito desesperado, me arme de valentía y me fui corriendo a donde escuche el grito

-¡escuche algunos gritos están todos bien!- grito para ver a una escena que me helo la sangre, allí en ese pasillo estaba Miku arrinconada en un esquena llorando desesperada y a Meiko que estaba luchando contra…contra mi hermana, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?. Ella me mira con una sonrisa que me da un poco de escalofríos

-que bueno verte Len, ayúdame a acabar con estas perras-acaso se estaba dirigiendo a Meiko y a Miku, acaso ella no eran nuestras amigas, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo con esto

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-fue lo único que pude decir

-no es obvio- me dice con una sonrisa maniática

-Rin deja todo esto ya, no cometas un grave error- intente que entrara en razón pero no lo logre ¿Por qué quería matarla?

-no, yo no quiero matar a Meiko, solo quiero matar a la puta de Miku- mire a donde Miku estaba llorando, parecía tan frágil y quebradiza, la mire por unos segundo nunca la avía visto así

-…ayúdanos…- escuche que susurraba, me decidí no podía dejarla sola

-te atreves a lastimas a alguna de las dos y te juro que dejamos de ser hermanos y créeme que tendré mi venganza- le dije, con una voz seria

-como digas, fue un placer ser tu hermana- con un ágil movimiento, que casi, no note, logro hacerle un corte en el estomago de Meiko

-¡Rin detente!- le grite antes de que todo saliera peor

-esto ya es aburrido- ella salió corriendo por los pasillo iba a perseguirla pero sentí un grito de Meiko, me di la vuelta y vi como ella caído de rodillas

* * *

Voy caminado por estos pasillos que no parecen llevar a ninguna parte, creo que a diferencia de otros, no tengo miedo, mi ciento bien, no sé porque pero de alguna manera esto me gusta, además no creo que ese chico sea capaz de matar a alguien, camino y camino y si encuentro una carta bueno y si no encuentro una carta mala suerte. Lo tomare como dijo ese tipo como un juego. Camino y camino hasta que veo una melena de color purpura, solo hay una persona que conozca que tiene ese pelo. Voy corriendo para darle un abrazo

-hermanito- le dije mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda

-Gumi nunca vulvas a hacer eso y menos en estas circunstancia, me asustaste mucho- me reto, yo solo inflo mis mejillas

-perdón Ga…-no me dejo terminar que me abrazo

-estaba muy preocupado por ti, no sé lo que si algo te pasara

-vamos hermano, tampoco es para tanto ni que ese tipo fuera a matarme- a decir eso el me soltó con rapidez y me tomo por los hombros

-ese tipo es muy capaz de hacerte daño, nunca digas eso, no viste con tus propios ojos lo que es capaz de hacer- me asusto él nunca me agarraba y me gritaba de esa forma

-perdón- le dije, mirándolo fijamente, allí note que tenía los ojos rojos- ¿acaso has llorado?- le pregunte, el nunca lloraba

-no, es…solo- le agarre las manos y le sonreí gentilmente

-puedes contarme todo, soy tu hermana siempre puedes confiar en mi- le dije con una de mis mejores sonrisas, el soltó unas lagrima

-mate a Luka- dijo casi en un susurro que logre escuchar, creía que solo era una broma al principio hasta que mire sus manos que estaban cubiertas de sangre, me asuste así que todo ese juego era real, podía morir, que es lo que estaba pensando cómo podía estar tan tranquila y además mi hermano era ahora un asesino, no se me ocurrió mejor forma de reanimarlo que abrazarlo

-calma, calma, de seguro ella te perdonara- el solo lloro y lloro, por primera vez me sentí como alguien útil

* * *

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte, ella esta gritando, la herida era demasiado superficial para que sintiera ese dolor

-no…no-dijo Miku aun en el piso y llorando- cundo Rin se fue ella grito, estoy más que segura que fue por la cortada- negué con la cabeza

-no creo la cortada era superficial, puede que duela pero no es para que alguien guite tanto por ese tipo de lastimadura- me hacer que a Meiko ella solo se sostenía el estomago, no podía hablar por el dolor- ¿me dejas ver?- ella con muy poca fuerza se quito la mano del estoma y lo que vi me sorprendió, la herirá era más grande de lo que tenía que ser y salía demasiada sangre- Miku acércate- ella se levanto de su esquina y se acerco a mí, al llegar se tapo la boca por lo que veía

-tenesmos que limpiar la herida y detener el sangrado- le explique- ¿puedes cortar un poco de tu vestido- ella asistió y se corto un pedazo de su falda, lo tome y lo ate por toda la cintura de mi amiga- bien esta estará bien por un ahora, en este momento necesitamos desinfectarla, un poco de agua bastara- me levante y tome la mano de Miku

-¿Qué haces porque me llevas?¿no sería mejor que uno se quedara con Meiko? No está bien dejarla sola

-pero sería peor dejarte a voz, con Rin suelta, te puede atacar en cualquier momento, es mejor dejar a Meiko sola, que no es el blanco de mi hermana, en cambio si te llego a dejar solo un solo segundo será suficiente para que te apuñale por detrás- note que Miku se quedo calla y ahora me siguió son poner resistencia alguna

* * *

El dolor es inmenso, todavía no sé cómo me pudo a ver lastimado tanto, pero al menos el vendaje improvisado de Len, me ayudo mucho, logro detener el sangrado, pero el dolor sigue siendo horrible. Me quede solo, pero sé que volverán, es mas peligros que Miku se quede sola, por lo menos no voy a morir ya que no he encontrado ninguna carta. Puede estar un poco tranquila

-hay señorita, está en un estado tan degradable- dijo una voz que escuche una vez pero que quedo en mi mente para siempre, empecé a temblar- no se preocupe, no le haré daño…aun, usted no ha encontrado una carta, así que para que hacerle pagar una castigo- el se acerco a mí y miro mi vendaje improvisado- mmm parece que alguien quiere robarme mi trabajo, calma tratare de curarle la herida, pero si pierde el juego créame no le tendré piedad- depuse de eso desapareció por unos minutos- estas son las cosas que necesito- lo mire el trago unas vendas y un desinfectante- dorara un poco, para mi será placentero pero para usted no tanto- el puso en el algodón un poco de desinfectante y me la paso por la lastimadura, dolía mucho, pero parece eso solo le provocaba placer, después de eso puso un vendaje nuevo- listo, esto será suficiente por ahora, considere esto como favor, ahora si me disculpa buscare a la persona que quiere robar mi lugar- después de eso desapareció, me dejo con la intriga ¿a caso le debo un favor a mi salvador o a mi asesino?

* * *

Después de casi una hora de buscar logramos encontrar la cocina

-bueno, ven busquemos un plato hondo y un trapo- me dijo, yo asisto, pero a entrar a la cocina, vi algo que no podía soportar, allí sentada en una silla estaba Luka con los ojo y boca cósica y toda llena de cortes y con un agüero en su garganta, de todos nosotros ¿Por qué ella? De mis ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas, creí que será imposible de que mas lagrimas salieran

-¿Miku te pasa algo?- escuche una voz, me di vuelta, el noto mis ojos lloros y después noto el horrible cadáver de Luka, el simplemente abrió la boca asombrado, corrí hasta él y lo abrase

-¿Por qué nos pasa esto a nosotros? ¿qué mal hemos causado?- le dije entre lagrima, el correspondió el abrazo

-cálmate, mira el lado positivo, al menos ya no sufrirá en este juego- lo abrase mas fuerte

-prométeme que nunca te alegaras de mi lado- el acaricio mi cabeza y me susurro en el oído

-te lo prometo


	7. Chapter 7

**ACLARACIONES: **vocaloid no me pertenece le pertenece a YAMAHA Corporation. También puede contener horrores de ortografía.

Te mostrare el mundo

Un bosque que se funde en la oscuridad

La expectación ha llegado a su punto crítico

¿Como te sientes ahora?

Joker- Kamui Gakupo

-bueno ya tenemos el agua para le herida de Meiko- dijo Len, yo solo le dio una sonrisa triste- no te preocupes ella se recuperara no pasara nada- me consoló

-solo espero eso-le conteste, después de eso los dos salimos de la cocina y nos dirigíamos a donde estaba nuestra amiga, no compartimos ni una palabra solo nos quedamos callados

-no puede ser- susurro Len a ver que Meiko no estaba en el piso donde se encontraba antes, solo avía un charco de sangre, yo solo me quede paralizada

-¿crees que él se la llevo?- le pregunte con una voz entrecortada

-lo dudo no tenia carta pero no hay que desechar la posibilidad de que él se la llevara, también puede ser que Rin se la llevara también- a escuchar eso, sentí como un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. Len tiro el agua al piso y me tomo de la mano

-será mejor que sigamos con el juego, puede ser que ganemos- yo asistí con la cabeza y caminamos tratando de encontrar la vendita carta con un joker dibujado en el

* * *

Mi hermano y yo caminamos por los pasillos tratando de encontrar una de las cartas, Gakupo no dejaba de derramar lágrima, nunca lo vi tan vulnerable, sentía pena por él, sentir como tu amada se muere en tus manos y hay que agregarle que fueron sus manos las encargadas de quitar la vida.

-será mejor que entremos a alguna habitación a ver si logramos encontrar algo- me sugirió mi hermano

-me parece buena idea- el abrió la primera puerta que vimos, al entrar parecía ser un cuarto abandonado, todo estaba en oscuro y la luz no puncionaba, todo estaba cubierto por sabanas blancas y polvo- será difícil- me dije a mi misma

El lugar era terrorífico, parecía que en cualquier momento, los dos empezamos a sacar algunas de las mantas que tapaban las cosas, solo eran unos sillones, mesas y sillas buscamos por todo los rincones del lugar pero no encontramos nada

-parece que no hay cartas por aquí, será mejor salir- por un momento iba a decir que si, pero note algo, era una puerta, que extraño aviamos buscado por todo los rincones y no vimos ninguna puerta hasta ahora

-hay una puerta por allí y parece que no buscamos adentro- le señale la puerta, el se acerco y yo estaba detrás de Gakupo, la abrió pero al abrirla solo salió un monto de polvo que nos hizo toser a los dos, pero al desaparecer lo que vi me sorprendió era dos cartas pegadas al revés, y detrás un cuadro pintado a mano, yo solo mira a Gakupo que miraba con mido la escena, pero su pero su miedo y estiro la mano y arranco una de las cartas y lo imite y saque la otra, las mantuvimos dadas vueltas no queríamos ver su valor todavía

Me quede mirando el cuadro era de un niño muy sonriente y que parecía rebozar de felicidad, tenia ojos color marrón fuerte y pelo negro, en su rostro mantenía un sonrisa sincera y en sus ojos se notaba una felicidad imborrable. Me hacia acordar a alguien per no savia a quien

-bueno hermanita a la cuenta de tres las damos vuelta las cartas- el me tomo de la mano- a la 3- las dimos vuelta al mismo tiempo, al ver el valor de mi carta y el de mi hermano, sentí que las lagrimas caían por mis meguillas, era un odio 5 de tréboles y un 3 de diamantes- ¿te encentras bien?- me pregunto muy preocupado

-¡claro que no, idiota, vamos a morir!- le grite

-claro que no señorita, solo uno morirá, la otra es un carta de castigo- dijo una voz que ya aguda e irritante- ahora el dilema ¿cual es cual?- el dijo con una sonrisa un poco perturbadora, el me señalo- usted señorita será la próxima en abandonar el juego- lloraba no podía parar iba a morir, pero mi hermano mayor se poso adelante de mi

-ni lo pienses fenómenos de voz chillona, yo me ofrezco en su lugar, no soportaría otra perdida mas y además nadie en este mundo lastima a mi hermana mientras yo esté presente- las lagrimas seguían saliendo, te amo, te amo hermano, pero no quiero que mueras

-hermano…- le dije con una voz quebradiza

-tranquila yo te protegeré- me dijo con una sonría- mire a nuestro supuesto anfitrión, su sonrisa avía desaparecido parecía pensativo

-nunca nadie se ha sacrificado por alguien en este juego- su sonrisa se iba recuperando poco a poco- pero creo que será aceptable pero solo con ustedes, porque desde que te vi quiere saber ver tu sangre- después de eso sentí que mis parpados pesaban mas, sentía sueño y me quede dormida

* * *

Me levanto del piso donde estaba tirada, me sorprende que ese afinaron loco y demente me allá salvado la vida o eso parece, pero no creo que esto se quede sin pagar estoy más que segura que ahora le debo un favor es problemas es que favor le debo a ese imbécil. Al levantarme siento un dolor punzante pero soportable al menso más soportable que antes, me costo levántateme pero lo logre, camine tambaleándome un poco solo sé que necesito un trago y mas que urgente quiero alcohol.


	8. Chapter 8

**ACLARACIONES: **vocaloid no me pertenece le pertenece a YAMAHA Corporation. También puede contener horrores de ortografía. Este capitulo contiene un poco de relleno

Aunque me devuelvas mi amor desinteresado, nada cambiara

Ya no tengo las cartas

Joker...

Joker...

Joker...

Joker- Kamui Gakupo

Me desperté lentamente o al menos eso creo, ya que lo único que podía ver era una oscuridad absoluta, trate de mover mis manos y mis piernas pero no me respondía era como si estuviera amordazada, luche un poco más hasta que escuche una voz

-valla, al fin despiertas bella durmiente, bueno como ya sabes tienes la cartas castigo- esa voz la reconocería donde sea, era "el"- y después de pensarlo un poco llegue a la conclusión que esta sería la mejor de las torturas- él se quedo callado por unos momentos, tenía miedo, podía hacerme lo que quisiera, pero un grito me saco de ese pensamiento, era un grito de dolor y de la voz que provenía se me hacia familiar- nada mejor que escuchar los gritos de dolor de tu propia sangre- dijo, en ese momento supe que el dueño del grito era Gakupo

Me desperté de un sueño muy profundo, lo último que recuerdo antes de caer dormido era que ese desgraciado nos encontró con un parte de carda, después de eso los dos caímos dormido.

Lo primero que note era que mis piernas y brazos estaban atada en cada esquina de una mesa de metal, después de eso pude ver a mi hermanita atada en una silla amordazada

-veo que despertarte- dijo un voz que provenía de alguien que con solo conocer uno minutos estará en mis pesadillas por siempre

-no le hagas daño a Gumi- le dijo, mi hermana estaba por delante de todo

-valla parece que la amas- su sonrisa se multiplico- calma señor no le haré daño a su hermana…- a escuchar esas palabras me relaje un poco- todavía- me estremecí en solo pensar que le haría ese bastardo después

-¿Qué le aras?- le pregunto pero él no respondió, solo ignoro la pregunta

-valla, al fin despiertas bella durmiente, bueno como ya sabes tienes la cartas castigo- dijo, pare que mi hermana ya despierta. Tortura eso no suena bien-y después de pensarlo un poco llegue a la conclusión que esta sería la mejor de las tortura- después de decir eso el se acerco a mí y de no sé donde saco una tijeras y me la clavo en un pierna, grite de dolor ¿qué me haría ese desgraciado?

-¡por favor no le hagas daño!- grito Gumi, el solo se limito a sonreír y me volvió a clavar la tijera pero esta vez pero en el antebrazo, grite el dolor era horrible, el solo sonría- ¡por el amor a Dios para de una vez!- esta vez clavo la tijera en mi abdomen, me retorcí de dolor, el empezó a reír de la nada

-esto es tan divertido- el saco la tijera de donde la clavo- mira a tu hermanita- con pocas fuerzas levante un poco la cabeza, ella lloraba podía ver la lagrimas caer y la venda que tenia estaba toda mojada- es tan miserable como tu- después de eso la tijera que usaba como arma se clavo en mi ojo, el dolor era indescriptible, la clavo más profundo, yo solo me limitaba a gritar y a luchar contra las sojas pero era imposible

-mmm es un hermoso color de ojos- después de eso de un movimiento rápido saco mi ojo del lugar- adoro el olor a sangre fresca tu ¿no?- él se quedo como si esperara un respuesta- ¿no? Que lastima, es decir que no estás disfrutando esto tanto como yo- con mi único ojo bueno, logre notar que saco mi otro ojo del filo de la tijera y lo tiro a fuera y de un movimiento rápido lo piso

-¡para de una maldita vez! solo para- ella no dejo de gritar ni un segundo ella gritaba inútilmente mi liberación

El clavo de nuevo la tijera en mi pecho, me sentí aliviado ya que ese reía el fin, pero no moría si me clavo la tijera en el pecho por qué no morí

-no quiero que esto se acabar demasiado rápido así que no le apunte al corazón, ¡esto es tan divertido!

* * *

Ella se aferraba más fuerte a mi brazo, tengo que admitir que a pesar de la situación esto me gusta

-tengo miedo- no era noticia nueva

-no te preocupes yo estoy aquí para protégete no tengas miedo- ella se soltó de mi brazo y se puso delante mío

-me podes contar ¿Cómo haces eso?- me pregunto algo enfadada

-¿a que te refieres?- me confundió la pregunta, ¿Qué trata de decir?

-¿Cómo haces para fingir que no tienes miedo?- por accidente se me escapo una pequeña risa- ¿de qué te ríes?

-es que no tengo miedo, de verdad no tengo miedo- ella me miro y de la nada me pego una bofetada- ¿¡por que fue eso!?- le pregunte enojado

-para que reacciones de una vez por todas- después de eso me abrazo- se que tienes miedo no tiene que ocultarlo- no lo note pero una pocas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos- hace bien llorar, eso sirve para desahogarte la abrase y empecé a llorar

-tengo miedo mucho miedo- le confesé, creo que ella tiene razón llorar sirve para desahogarte

* * *

El levanto la triguera por una vez mas y me la clavo en la palma de mi mano derecha, estoy en un estado lamentable lleno de heridas, cortas y con un solo ojo, mi acecino solo se ríe en voz alta y mi hermana solo se grita mi liberación

-bueno no hay parte de tu cuerpo que no esté lastimada, creo que termine con lo físico- ¿a qué se refería con lo físico? ¿a caso hay más?- -bueno no hay parte de tu cuerpo que no esté lastimada, creo que termine con lo físico- el se acerco a mi hermana- admira mi trabajo bella señorita- a decir eso le quito la venda-¿Qué te parece mi trabajo?- los ojos de Gumi estaban rojos y llorosos- me esmere en esto- él le acaricio el pelo- quise hacer algo bien para ti- él se puse en frente de mi hermana y con una mana en su barbilla la hacerlo a su rostro, ella luchaba peor al parecer él era más fuerte que ella, no podía creer lo que hizo ese desgraciado, el beso a mi hermana, ella trataba de luchar pero no podía el beso seguía y seguí

-tiene un sabor delicioso- le dijo cundo se separa de ella- me gustaría repetirlo pero ahora tengo que terminar algo

* * *

No podía soportarlo, yo aquí sin poder ayudar a mi hermano, oigo sus gritos, realmente no puedo soportarlo, quiero ayudarlo.

-bueno no hay parte de tu cuerpo que no esté lastimada, creo que termine con lo físico, bueno no hay parte de tu cuerpo que no esté lastimada, creo que termine con lo físico- escuche que dijo, ¿Qué le esperaba a mi hermano?- admira mi trabajo bella señorita- el empezó a quitarme la venda lentamente-¿Qué te parece mi trabajo?- el termino de quitarme la venda y lo que vi me horrorizo allí estaba mi hermana en una mesa de metal cubierto de sangre y al parecer le faltaba un ojo, no quería ver pero no podía apartar los ojos, sentí como alguien acariciaba mi cabeza-me esmere en esto, quise hacer algo bien para ti- el dejo de acariciarme y se puso en frente de mi, el tenia el rostro cubierto de sangre y una sonrisa perturbadora, el tomo mi mandíbula con una mano y se hacerlo a mí, trataba de luchar pero él era más fuerte, sus labios se encontraron con los míos, fue lo más asqueroso que me pudo pasar, trataba de resistirme peor él era más fuerte, el beso cada vez era mas apasionado, quería vomitar, pero el paro- tiene un sabor delicioso, me gustaría repetirlo pero ahora no tengo que terminar algo- yo negué con la cabeza pero no pareció notarlo ya que se dio la vuelta y tomo un cuchillo de carnicero

-fin del juego- al decir eso agarro la nuca de Gakupo y con el cuchillo corto la garganta, la sangre salpico por todas partes y el solo se limito a reír, volvió a hacerle un corte pero esta vez lamió el cuchillo y saboreo con una sonrisa la sangre de su nueva victima


	9. Chapter 9

**ACLARACIONES: **vocaloid no me pertenece le pertenece a YAMAHA Corporation. También puede contener horrores de ortografía.

Aunque me devuelvas mi amor desinteresado, nada cambiara

Ya no tengo las cartas

Joker ...

Joker ...

Joker ...

Kamui Gakupo Joker-

Estábamos en la biblioteca de la casa del anfitrión, ya que se le ocurrió a Len que podíamos buscar al joker por la habitación ya que según él sería un buen lugar para esconder algo.

Era enorme, toda la biblioteca debería ser más grande que toda nuestra casa, y eso no es poco, como arriamos para buscar, era un lugar enorme

-bueno, será mejor empezar a buscar. Entre más rápido encontremos la carta más rápido nos iremos de esta pesadilla- yo le sonreí y lo tome de la mano

-pues vamos- y lo lleve corriendo a uno de los pasillos

* * *

Uff esto me llevara tiempo, el lugar es enorme, me costara encontrarla pero bueno apenas se separa de Len la matare de la forma más horrible que me imagine.

Perra desgraciada por tu culpa todo esto esta pasándonos, te odio con toda el alma, te odio desde antes que nos metieran en este juego, te e odiado desde que te conocí.

Espere escondida en uno de los tantos estantes de la biblioteca, esperando que aparecieras, abra pasado unas cenatas horas o al menos eso creí yo, hasta que apareciste allí solo son compañía, sacando libros y volviéndolos a poner como si estuviera buscando algo. Sostengo con firmeza el cuchillo que llevo en mis manos y me preparo para atacar

-¡muere de una maldita vez puta!- le grite mientras salía de mi escondite para atacarla y matarla de una vez y así al fin Len y yo estaremos juntos

* * *

-nya no encuentro nada, no crees que sería mejor si nos separamos- ella me dijo mientras volvía a poner unos libros en los estantes

-no sería buena idea, Rin podría atacarte de donde sea. Es un lugar muy grande

-por eso mismo es demasiado grande y así le costara encontrarme y si lo logra hacer creo que podía correr- seguía sin convencerme, no podía perderla- vamos es una buena idea, así podríamos ganar

-Miku, de verdad no creo que sea buena idea, es mejor seguir buscando ¿sí?- ella solo inflo las meguillas y asistió con la cabeza

Buscamos por lo que parecían horas de búsqueda, sacábamos y metíamos libros tan rápido como nuestras manos nos permitían, no abríamos terminado la mitad de un estante que ya nos cansamos. Era demasiado grande.

No logramos encontrar nada, no sé si sentirme frustrado o aliviado, ya que eso podía ser nuestra salvación o nuestra perdición. Me rendí de buscar pero no podía dejar que Miku me viera así que, empecé a buscar de vuelta a ver si por lo menos mi sufrimiento terminaba

-¿encontraste algo?- me di la vuelta, y no encontré a Miku- ¿Miku? ¿Donde estas?- grite, de seguro de fue por su cuando estaba de espalda- mierda- dije. Por el amor de Dios por favor que Rin no esté- ¡Miku!- grite y empecé a buscarla por todas partes. ¡Dios, Miku no quiero perderte!

Mi idea era buna, así que cundo Len se distrajo buscando la carta, me escape y me fui caminando despacio por la biblioteca, camine hasta que pude alegarme lo suficiente de Len, lo quiero mucho, pero se está poniendo pesado con el tema de protegerme. Bueno ya que estoy aquí busquemos a ver si encontró el joker

-¡muere de una maldita vez puta!- esa voz se me hacia conocida, me di la vuelta rápido para ver que era Rin que venia corriendo con un cuchillo en la mano, por suerte reaccione rápido y me corrí gusto antes de que clavara el cuchillo- no te resistas ya sabes que tarde o temprano morirás- me digo con una sonrisa maniática. Yo me aleje lentamente de Rin solo para luego salir corriendo

-¡no hullas cobarde vuelve aquí y pelea!- me grito mientras me perseguía

-¡por favor ayuda!- corría lo más rápido que podía- ¡Len ayuda!- grite, si ni lo hubiera desobedecido nada de esto hubiera pasado

-¡enserio crees que Len te ayudara!- me dijo Rin- ¡el solo te está usando para salir de este lugar!- no le preste atención a lo que dijo, yo solo corría, hasta que llegue por así decirlo a un callejón sin salida, Rin se acerco lentamente mientras se reía- al fin podre darme le gusto que me guarde todo estos años, sabes algo desde que conocí quise clavarte un cuchillo- me sorprendí ¿Por qué hacia esto?

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿No éramos amigas, las mejores?- le pregunto entre lagrimas- ¿Por qué de repente me odios?

-¿amigas? Ni en mis peores pesadillas, solo ere una chica que conocí, solo te use, a caso no entiendes, solo fuiste mi pase a la fama- lo que dijo me dolió mucho, creí que éramos amigas- ahora preparara para morir- ella se tiro arriba mío y me tiro, ella levanto el cuchillo para clavármelo pero un reflejo impido que el cuchillo se clavara en mi pecho pero Rin no se rendía y seguía luchando y no paraba ella logro hacerme algunos cortes de menor importancia en mis brazos pero nada mas- deberías morir y podrirte en el infierno, hija de puta- lo que dijo me llego a lo más profundo de mi corazón y deje de luchar

-t-tienez razón, cre-creo que sería mejor morir, por favor has que sea rápido y si te hice algo perdóname lo hice son querer, solo recuerda que siempre te considerare mi amiga- Rin sonrió y levanto el chuchillo para clavarlo en mi pecho pero de repente alguien la empojo de arriba mío y se pego en la espalda con un librero provocando que algunos se le cayeran en la cabeza

-¡tonta nunca debiste irte de mi lado!- me regaño Len con un duro rostro pero luego se suavizo y se agacho- pero al menos estas bien- el limpio mis lagrimas y me ayudo a levantarme- es mejor que nos vallamos antes que Rin despierte- dirigí la mirada, ella se encontraba con los ojos serrado debajo de una pila de libros

¿Estará bien? a pesar de que me odia no significa que la deja de querer

-estoy seguro solo se debió de a ver dado un duro golpe, pero está bien- el me sonrió y me tomo de la mano

-¡no!- se escucho un grito entre llantos, era Rin que permanecía quieta con algo rectangular en la mano

* * *

Camine un rato hasta que llegue a un lugar que parecía ser un bar, ¡qué suerte tengo!, me acerque a la barra a ver si tenían sake, vino, ron, whisky, cerveza o lo que fuera necesitaba alcohol con urgencia para poder sentirme algo mejor

-maldición no hay nada ni una gota de alcohol- nada absolutamente nada

-acaso buscas eso- esa voz ya era muy conocida para mí, me di la vuelta despacio para ver a él sentado con una botella de sake y una copa llena de vino- ¿eso es lo que buscas?- me pregunto mientras señalaba a la botella de sake- no sé porque te gusta tanto, yo siempre he preferido el vino- el agarro la copa y tomo un sorbo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le pregunte algo brusco

-por qué crees que necesito algo- lo mire- está bien, yo te salve la vida hace un rato y sé que es temprano pero quiero cobrar mi favor- me estremecí ¿Qué es lo que sería capaz de pedir este loco?- pero primero toma algo de esto- el tomo la boleta y sirvió un poco en un vaso- ten- el me entrego la botella- ¿Qué esperas? Toma- con una sonrisa me lleve el pico de la botella a mi boca y tome un largo trago de sake

-bien ¿Qué quieres?- el tomo a fondo blanco su copa y luego el vaso de sake y todo eso en menos de un minuto

-bueno necesito que hagas algo que no creo que lo tomes a bien- el sonrió con esa sonrisa que le causaría pesadilla hasta al hombre mas valiente- necesito que…- me quede perpleja con lo que dijo

-está bien- eso fue todo lo que dije antes que el desapareciera con una sonrisa en el rostro. Yo me quede sentada bebiendo de mi botella hasta que llegara el momento


	10. Chapter 10

**ACLARACIONES: **vocaloid no me pertenece le pertenece a YAMAHA Corporation. También puede contener horrores de ortografía.

Lentamente entra la luz

Joker…

Haciéndose cargo de la ira

Joker…

Joker- Kamui Gakupo

-¡no!- escuchen un grito entre llantos, me di la vuelta para ver a Rin, ya consiente con un pedazo de papel rectangular, acaso seria lo que creo, no, no puede ser eso, desvié la mirada hacia mi compañero, el tenia una cara seria, no de preocupación, o tristeza solo seria

-que mala suerte señorita, reina de tréboles, eso no será muy agradable- a escuchar eso, mis ojos se agrandaron y volvía a clavar la mirada a Rin, allí está el parado, atrás de la pila de libros, mirando con una sonrisa lo que tenia ella entre manos- es mejor que nos vallamos, nos vemos luego- después de decir eso los dos desaparecieron en un parpadeo

-¡Rin!- grito, el solo se queda callado con la vista baja, ¿Por qué no dice nada? es su hermana

-es mejor que nos vallamos, tengo el presentimiento que quedamos pocos- yo lo mire algo sorprendido no parecía afectado por lo que paso- ¿Qué esperas?- a decir eso, solo lo miro a los ojos y asisto en silencio

* * *

Esto es horrible, me llevo una mano al rostro, puedo sentir algo caliente, es sangre, pero no mía, es de la persona que mas amaba en este mundo, mi rostro está cubierto de su sangre. En mi boca aun ciento el sabor amargo de la persona que más odio, me siento…me siento tan impura.

No quiero seguir, no puedo seguir, solo quiero terminar con esto de una vez.

Me miro al espejo, que está en la habitación donde me encere, toda manchada de sangre, con un rostro, donde antes avía una sonrisa que no se borraba con nada, se encuentra un expresión seria y de dolor, mis ojos, siempre llenos de vida, están rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar y solo demuestra una profunda tristeza, me pregunto si no hay una forma más fácil de terminar con todo esto.

-a pesar de todo sigues siendo tan bella- en el espejo puedo ver eso ojos negros, lleno de odios, me doy vuelta lo más rápido que puedo, solo para encontrarme con nada- ¿Dónde estaré? ¿Adelante, atrás, en los costados? Ni yo lo sé- siento que algo me toma de la mano- eres tan bella, sinceramente no me atrevo a tocarte, siento que en cualquier momento puedes romperte- no me muevo, ni siquiera puedo hacer una mueca- por eso sus deseos son ordenes. Solo recude una cosa: la salida del cobarde nunca es buena

Después de eso no sentí como la presencia en mi mano se iba desapareciendo, dejando en mi mano mi salvación.

* * *

Estoy encadenada, en mis muñecas esta unas cadenas que me atraen a la pared. Estoy de rodillas, voy hacer fuerte, voy a tratar de ser fuerte, voy a fingir ser fuerte, no soy fuerte

-bueno señorita es hora de la diversión- el se acerca a mí y me rompe la remera que llevaba puesta- ¿puedes sentir eso?- yo niego con la cabeza- es tu miedo, es tan hermoso, tan suculento- el sonrió, mire alrededor solo era una habitación bacía, lo único que tenia era una chimenea a leña y las cadenas que me tiene atrapada- es hora de la diversión

El se acerca a la chimenea, saca una barra de metan con las punta ardiente y me sonríe

-esto es de mis preferido, ahora quédate quieta- el acerca ese objeto a mi vientre y lo presiona, ¡es un dolor indescriptible es horrible!- sufriente… ahora vamos al otro lugar- él lo retira de mi vientre y lo lleva mi cuello- no aguantes, se que quieres grita- yo solo me muerdo los labios y aguanto el dolor- no es una sugerencia- el retira el coso de mi cuello y lo vuelve a meter en el fuego- es una orden- él lo retira de nuevo y lo posa en mi ojo derecho, no aguante mas solo grite, eso era indescriptible- ves es mucho mejor- tiemblo con solo mirarlo, que será capaz de hacerme ahora

* * *

Tengo lo que me dio "el" en mis manos lo pienso lo mejor que puedo, que diría mi hermano de esto, se negaría rotundamente, pero en estas circunstancia… cierro los ojos con fuerza y sacudo la cabeza

-esta es la mejor opción- me dije para estar segura

De un rápido movimiento lo hago, veo como el liquido sale, es tan cálido, tan reconfortante, tan hermoso, después de una mueca de dolor sonrió, el corte no fue preciso, vuelvo a hacerlo un poco más arriba de mi muñeca esto se siente tan bien, ¿Qué digo?, esto me esta trasformando, agarro el cuchillo con mano firme y lo hago, lo corte, la sangre sala a chorros y yo estoy con una sonrisa, me dejo caer de rodillas

-perdóname Gakupo- susurro antes de cerrar mis ojos para siempre

-fin del juego, mi querida- eso fue lo último que escuche antes del dulce momento

* * *

Tomo mi cuerpo está marcado y quemado, es un dolor horrible, el es un sádico, ¿Por qué a mí y no a Miku?

-bueno ya terminamos- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso que ya termino?, di una pequeña sonrisa, aun podía matar a Miku- ahora es turno de mi aprendiz

A decir eso las puestas se abran, pero dejan entrar tanta luz que lo puedo ver la silueta, es una mujer eso se nota a siempre vista, a entrar cierra la puerta, en una mujer hermosa, de pelo corto marón, parecido al de Meiko y un cuerpo muy desarrollado y femenino, ella una las mismas ropas que él, un esmoquin y una antifaz, que no deja ver sus ojos

-¿estás lista?- le pregunta, ella solo asiste con una sonrisa y se acerca a mi

-que esto te enseñe una lección- me susurro en el oído

-mi querida ¿aprendiz que armas as elegido?- él le dice. Ella me observa de reojo y le sonríe de la misma forma maniática que él hace

-esta- ella señero a un hacha

-buena elección- en la busca y se la entrega- que comience la acción- el se sienta en una cilla que apareció de la nada y se ríe por lo bajo

-mi querida "amiga", esto será lo más divertido que haré en años- me dijo, ella levando la hacha por sobre su cabeza y el hachazo cae en mi brazo izquierdo contándolo por completo, es indescriptible. No puedo hablar solo grito.

Por fin tendré mi venganza, todo por un siempre trato que hice con mi maestro, levanto el hacha y la corto el primer miembro, el brazo izquierdo, ella solo grita y llora, la muy perra de seguro está pensando porque a ella, si es tan santa, la puta, me enojo y solo hay una forma de desquitarme levanto una vez más el hacha y le corto la pierna derecha. Ella grita y eso gritos para mí son la melodía más dulce. Perra, puta, pedazo de mierda, no hay insulto que alcanza para describirla, esta vez fui mas piadosa y le corte la única mano que seguía pegada a su cuerpo

Me rio muy fuerte, ahora entiendo porque lo hace se siente tan bien. Por eso quiero que mi maestro este orgulloso le corto el brazo y la pierna restante y con lo poco que le queda le vida le digo

-esto es por lo que le hiciste a Miku y a mí, pequeña puta incestuoso- ella lloraba

-por favor piedad, no hice nada malo…Meiko- me suplicaba perdón

-no escucharte mis gritos de socorro, no escuchare los tuyo- y la decapite, su cabeza callo de su cuello y rodo a mis pies, pude ver la cabellera rubia y el lazo que siempre que llevaba, sonrió y la pateo lo más fuerte que puedo a la pared.

Pero no crean que esto se termino, levanto el hacha y corto su cuerpo en 10 pedazos, por primera vez me siento viva, sonría y dirijo la vista a mi maestro

-fin del juego- él dice, con una sonrisa de orgullo- eres muy buna para ser la primera vez…se que solo te lo pedí por una vez, pero te gustaría ser mi aprendiz permanente- por un momento me asuste un poco pero luego sonreí, eso fue muy divertido porque no hacerlo de nuevo

-claro, mi maestro- el sonríe y yo también lo hago


	11. Chapter 11

**ACLARACIONES: **vocaloid no me pertenece le pertenece a YAMAHA Corporation. También puede contener horrores de ortografía.

Enseñándole a tu cuerpo mientras lo toco

Joker...

Dos rostros se enfrentan

Joker...

Una chica de ojos húmedos

Joker...

Joker- Kamui Gakupo

-si quieres ser mi aprendes primero tienes que matar a algún jugador- a escuchar eso abrí los ojos

-p-pero ya mate a Rin, No es que me moleste pero ¿Por qué de nuevo?- le reclame, el sonriendo

-muy fácil, yo te pedí hacer eso como un favor, por salvarte la vida, eso no cuenta, es mas tenia paneado matarte cundo terminares- me gustaría decir que me sorprendí después de eso, pero no- pero vi tu gran potencial, por eso es tu turno de matar a alguien sola, sin mi ayuda, a torturarlo, a hacerlo que cinta el dolor más grande inimaginable y a lo ultimo darle el ultimo placer de sus vidas- sonrió un poco a imaginarme eso con el segundo que queda

-ya entendí- lo miro a los ojos- ya quiero volver el miedo- el sonríe de nuevo y me dijo

-hazme sentir orgulloso- el acaricio mi cabeza, a pesar de que somos de la misma altura, y desapareció

-créame, estará muy orgulloso

* * *

Camino atrás de Len con la cabeza agachada. El esta caminado a un ritmo rápido, se me hace un poco difícil seguirlo

-Len ¿puedes ir un poco más lento?- él se detiene en seco y se da la vuelta

-si no puedes seguir mi ritmo, creo que sería mejor que nos separemos- el volvió a su posición y empezó a caminar más rápido que antes. Cuanto al fin reaccione que había comenzado a caminar de vuelta, ya lo tenía muy legos. Empiezo a correr para poder alcanzarlo, pero con mis pies torpes me caí

-¡Len espérame!- le grito mientas trato de levantarme. Pero no sirve de mucho el solo sigue caminado- ¡espérame, por favor!- ya era inútil el solo se fue.

¿Por qué de repente actúa así? Hacia unos minutos no me dejaba solo en ningún segundo y ahora me dejaba solo, a mi suerte. A caso esto tendrá algo que ver con la desaparición de Rin.

Me levanto del piso y me seco algunas lágrimas. No quería que me dejaras sola. Mejor me voy por mi propio camino

* * *

¿Por qué lo hice? Soy un tonto, un completo tonto. ¿Por qué la deje sola?, ya perdió a una mujer que amo, no quiero perder otra. Pero con lo mal que la trata, no sé si será capaz de perdonarme, solo me queda ganar el juego así por lo menos saldremos vivos.

* * *

Una lágrima sale por mi ojo, estoy sola y en cualquier momento puedo morir. No puedo evitarlo, no quiero estar sola, empiezo a correr y las lágrimas empapan mi vista.

De repente choco con algo, es blando y frio, siento ¿Qué será?. De repente alguien seca mis lágrimas. ¿Será el?

-¿Len?- levanto la vista y me llevo el susto de mi vida, "el" me seco las lágrimas y me abraza

-no, soy yo- el sonríe como de costumbre, me da escalofríos. Trato de salir corriendo pero él es más - vamos, señorita, no tengas miedo, que tal si jugamos algo- después de decir aparezco sentada en un silla con un tablero de ajedrez en frente mío y la mirada de "el" clavada en mi- un pequeño juego para conocernos mejor- estoy muerta

* * *

E tomado una decisión. Corro por todos lados buscando a Miku, la manera que la trata hace unos minutos, fue muy mala, ella no merece que me desquite en ella.

-¡Miku!- grite pero no había respuesta- ¡Miku, por favor contéstame!- una lagrima salió por mi ojo derecho- no te quiero perder- eso lo dije en casi un susurro.

Caigo de rodilla y pego un grito ahogador

-sin ti, ya no quiero vivir- susurro. Las lagrimas empiezan a salir por mis ojo- tengo que ser fuerte por ella, tengo que vengarla- abro los ojos y lo primero que veo es una carta en el piso dada vuelta.

No entiendo he pasado más de una vez por este pasillo y ahora encuentro la carta, ¿Por qué ahora? Pero ignore mi pensamiento y le levanto. Me muerdo el labio inferir. La doy vuelta, es un rey de tréboles. Es mi fin.

-qué pena, es una muerte súbita, pero no creas que te salvas de la tortura- es voz, no era "él", esa voz es parecida a la de Meiko. Me doy la vuelta lo más rápido que puedo para ver a una mujer de pelo castaño corto hasta lo hombres, usando un traje ajustado a su cuerpo y un antifaz negro, ella se parece mucho a Meiko

-¿Meiko?- le pregunto

-¿Meiko?, ¿Quién es ella?- me responde con una sonrisa- yo soy la aprendiz de "el" y me gustaría que me llamaras "reina de corazones", y tu querido amigo eres mi última prueba. Ahora a dormir- después de decir eso caigo en un profundo sueño


	12. Chapter 12

**ACLARACIONES: **vocaloid no me pertenece le pertenece a YAMAHA Corporation. También puede contener horrores de ortografía.

Enseñándole a tu cuerpo mientras lo toco

Joker...

Dos rostros se enfrentan

Joker...

Una chica de ojos húmedos

Joker...

Joker- Kamui Gakupo

De apoco el fue abriendo los ojos, podía verse a simple vista el temor y eso me encantaba

-buenas tardes, al fin despiertas, creía que avía terminado antes de empezar- el solo me miro de mala manera

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto de una forma brusca. Yo solo le sonreí

-no te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores- le lleva las dos manos a su cuello y lo empecé a ahorcar- te voy a soltar y cundo lo hagas quiero que me repitas lo mismo pero de una manera más cordial- él se estaba quedando sin aire y no quería que terminara demasiado rápido.

Cundo lo solté el tosió un poco y me miro con temor

-¿podrías decirme dónde estoy? Por favor- le sonrió

-ves así es mucho mejor. Ahora la repuesta en muy sencilla estamos en uno de las habitaciones de la casa. Por cierto es tu hora- a decir eso el abrió los ojos y empezó a luchas. O me olvide mencionarles que lo tenía atado de pies y manos

-Meiko por favor, libérame por los buenos tiempos- lo miro directo a los ojos con el seño fruncido, odio que me llame Meiko

-ese ya no es mi nombre, ahora es reina de corazones- doy un suspiro y continuo- y ¿Cuáles buenos tiempos? Tu y Rin siempre molestando a todos, las perversiones de Kaito, las locuras de Luka y lo peor de todo, vivir siempre a su sombra, tu, Rin y Miku o como me gusta llamarlos los odiosos de voz chillona, siempre los más famosos, yo siempre viviendo a su sombra, los fans me odian por no tener una voz de pito- lo miro directo a los ojos y le doy una cachetada- y por culpa de ustedes…- mi voz empieza a quebrarse, y las lagrimas salen por mis ojos tal como cataratas- por su culpa mataron a Leon, Lola y Miriam- a pesar de seguir llorando, sonrió- y por fin lograre mi venganza- de mi manga saco un cuchillo

* * *

¿Qué le está pasando a Meiko? Ella nunca actuaba así y nunca nos echaría la culpa de algo tan atroz, lo que paso con Leon, Lola y Miriam, según master, fue que un ladrón entro a su casa y digamos que salió todo mal, ¿de qué puedo yo tener la culpa?

Algo anda mal con Meiko, pero no puedo averiguarlo y menos en esta situación.

-pero en fin- ella saco un cuchillo de la manga y me miro con una sonrisa psicópata- pero como fuiste, alguien a quien puedo considerar un amigo o al menos no te tengo tanto odio, tu muerte será rápida- después de eso con su chillo corto la soja de mis manos, yo la mire y sin previo aviso me clavo esa cosa en la mano derecha

-es doloroso ¿no?- solo la mire- Y tan magnífico para la vista- y luego me la clavo en la mano izquierda-así no podrás mover las manos, por unos minutos peor no estoy conforme con esto- ella tomo uno de mis brazo, intente luchar pero Meiko siempre fue la más fuerte de todos nosotros, ella empieza rasguñarme por todo el abrazo, pero por suerte no son muy profundas- eso solo el comienzo- ella los empezó a ser mas y mas profundos

-¡Meiko, detente, por favor!- era muy doloroso- ¡Meiko!- las lagrimas se deslizaban por mis ojos

-eso llora, quiero verte que te arrepientas de todo- ella soltó mi brazo y empezó a hacer lo mismo con el otro- ¿el pequeño shota está asustado?- me pregunto con ironía

-si- dije con firmeza, pero sin dejar de llorar- si pero no de lo que tú crees, si me matas estaré feliz, podre ver otra vez a Kaito, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi y Rin, pero tengo miedo de perder a una amiga- empecé a llorar más fuerte y Meiko solo me miraba con una rostro de sorpresa- también tengo miedo de dejar a Miku sola y de…y de…-ella apretó mas fuerte mi muñeca asiéndome gritar- ¡y tengo miedo de morir sin decirle a Miku que la amo!- lo grite, lo confesé ¡amo a Hatsune Miku!

-ere un tonto- eso fue lo que me dijo- eres el tonto más grande del mundo- soltó mi muñeca y me corto la soja de mis pies- tengo- me entrego el cuchillo- quiero que me mates- la mire con miedo- el pecho y la garganta son los lugares mas rápidos

-no lo haré- solté el cuchillo- por qué quieres morir, tienes mucho por vivir y no quiero matarte ere mi amiga…eres más que una amiga eres como una madre para mí y te amo con todo mi corazón ¿Por qué razón te mataría?- ella empezó a llorar y me abrazo

-hice algo horrible mate a Rin- a escuchar eso mi corazón se paralizo, era obvio que la mataron, pero que sea ella- y además…quiero matar, quiero verlos morir a todos. Ya no soy la Meiko feliz que todos conocen. Ahora soy la reina de corazón, si no me matas seguiré con esto hasta al final de los tiempos como Joker

-¡me reusó a hacerlo! Sé que la vieja Meiko está allí adentro, se que aun eres ella, sino ¿Por qué me liberaste?- ella mi miro a los ojos

-nunca tuve el coraje de hacerlo, el murió sin saber, no quiero que pase. Aun quiero verte retorcerte de dolor y hacer que tu corazón se detenga para siempre. Len te lo pido con tu vieja amiga mátame- sus ojos estaban hinchados, rojos y llorosos- por favor

Suspire, se que cometo un error

-está bien- recogí el cuchillo- lo siento mucho- le dije a punto de llorar

-no lo sientas, de todas formas yo lo siento de todo corazón- ella sonrió y cerró los ojos con lentitud. Ya lloraba ¿por qué hacia esto?, ¿por qué no me detenía? De un rápido movimiento le clave el cuchillo en el pecho, ella abrió los ojos de repente con un gran dolor y sonrió- fin del juego-dijo con un voz quebradiza, después alzo la vista y me miro con una gran sonrisa- Len… muchas gracias d-desde… e-e-el fo-fondo de… mi corazón ahora ve y salva a Miku y otras cosa…-tolo lo dijo con una voz tan frágil y quebradiza, tosió un poco de sangre y continuo- el..Joker esta en…- no pudo terminar la oración ya que ella murió. Me acerque a cerrarles sus ojos, parecía tan clama, con una sonrisa en su boca, como si hubiera muerto feliz.

-Meiko no te decepcionare- dije entre lagrimas y salí corriendo a buscar a Miku


	13. Chapter 13

**ACLARACIONES: **vocaloid no me pertenece le pertenece a YAMAHA Corporation. También puede contener horrores de ortografía.

Enseñándole a tu cuerpo mientras lo toco

Joker...

Dos rostros se enfrentan

Joker...

Una chica de ojos húmedos

Joker...

Joker- Kamui Gakupo

**¿me extrañaron? yo se que no pero bueno...no e podido actualizas ya que tuve muchas pruebas y un problemas con el correo (me olvide la contraseña) y bueno este es el penúltimo capitulo. Fue mas largo de lo que creí.**

* * *

No me podía mover el temor me tenia paralizada, allí lo tenía, enfrente mío, me miraba figo con una sonrisa burlona en su cara

-bueno señorita, ¿quiere jugar?- el señalo al tablero de ajedrez que tenemos adelante- yo seré las negras y usted las blanca ¿le gusta la idea?- no conteste a ninguna pregunta- es aburrida- dijo en un puchero- ¿Qué te parece si apostamos? Si usted gana le daré un regalito sorpresa o revelación de donde está el joker- esas últimas palabras me llamaron la atención levante la cabeza y le pregunte

-¿si pierdo?- el sonrió de una manera sádica

-en ese caso…la muerte será rápida e indolora- mire el tablero

-y…si no juego

-morirás lenta y dolorosamente- trague saliva

-está bien jugare, pero con una condición- su sonría desapareció- no puedes matarme hasta que termine el jugo

-no lo tenía pensado…pero está bien- el sonrió – la dejare comenzar- levante la mano y moví un de los afile

-¿sabe jugar?- el agarro su ficha y la movió para adelante

-sí, Luka me enseño, ella era muy buena en este juego

-bien dicho era…

Así empezamos el juego él era bueno, pero yo también, Luka me enseño todo lo que savia que no era poco ganaría este juego por ellos, tendría mi venganza

* * *

No podía corre, tengo las pierna llena de corte y la sangre se resbala por ella, pero hago un esfuerzo tengo que encontrar a Miku, cueste lo que cueste

-¡Miku! ¡Por favor contéstame!- corría por todas partes, empezar a llorar no podía controlarlo ya había perdido a todas las personas que amo no podía perder a la ultima que me quedaba- por favor perdóname- lo dije en un susurro mientras caía de rodillas, el dolor ya era insoportable, los cortes son demasiado profundo

-estás perdido, no hay salvación- escuche una voz femenina, es una voz angelical y dulce- así es el jugo, cada año un grupo de persona son engañados para venir a esta mansión, es tan solo una pequeña diversión para Joker- la voz tomo un tomo…un tono de felicidad- pero no es imposible de ganar, el Joker siempre esta más cerca de lo que creen pero nadie se da cuenta

Me pare y me di la vuelta para ver a una mujer de pelo negro, ojos de color azul y una calidad sonrisa en su rostro, era hermosa no avía otra palabra pares describirla. Pero como podía sonreír en un momento así. Ella se acerco a mí y tomo mi brazo

-estas muy lastimado, será mejor curar esto- ella paso su mano por mi brazo y toda las heridas cerraron, pero no se curaron, me quede viéndola muy sorprendido como podía hacer eso. Ella solo me sonrió y cerro el resto de las heridas

-¿quién eres?- le pregunte sorprendido, ella me miro

-soy la reina blanca, la guardia de las reglas del juego y maestra del ajedrez y Joker es por así decirlo el rey de las cartas y el maestro del juego, tenemos los mismos poderes, pero no me puedo meter en el juego al menos que alguien rompa las reglas

-¿hay reglas?

-aunque no lo creas las hay y estas vez el rompió una y tengo que intervenir en esto, alguna otra pregunta mr. Preguntón

-¿son humanos?- ella perdió su sonría y el brillo en sus ojos y con una cara seria me contesto

-no- después de eso ella desapareció y me dejo solo una vez mas

* * *

El juego continuaba y todavía no avía un vencedor, las piezas iban disminuyendo poco a poco y cada vez me podía más nerviosa, el iba ganado y me iba cerrando el paso, pero tenía una idea

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- el levanto la vista y con una sonrisa me dijo

-ya la hiciste- infle mis cachetes

-bueno dos preguntas

-adelante

-¿Por qué haces esto?- el perdió su burlesca sonrisa solo para remplazarla con una sádica

-te refieres al juego ¿no?- yo asistí con la cabeza

-es muy fácil, el ser humano es repugnante, siempre le hace daño a los demás, no respeta a nadie y a nada, solo piensan en ellos, sería mejor si desaparecieran de una maldita vez de este planeta, así que decidieron hacer este pequeño juego- ¿decidieron a que se refiere?

-pero tú también eres humano

-nunca dije que lo era, no soy un humano, ni un monstruo, tampoco un fantasma yo soy más que eso

-un demonio- el me mira a los ojos

-acabas de descenderme de categoría- ¿más que un demonio? ¿Acaso es…? No es imposible

-¿Por qué a nosotros?- él se acomodo en su silla y me respondió con una voz profunda y madura. Me sorprendió desde que lo conocí su tono de voz era más fino parecido al de un niño

-no lo has notado, son uno de los seres más repugnaste que he conocido el chico Kaito un egoísta, impaciente y molesto, Luka una persona falsa, mentirosa y fría, Gakupo un orgulloso e hipócrita que solo le importaba el mismo y su apariencia pero lo reconozco tenia valentía, Gumi una triste chica que escondía detrás de una máscara, Meiko una violenta borracha, que disfrutaba de los placeres de la vida al máximo, Rin una persona que solo se puede describir como una persona falsa mentirosa, violenta, traicionera

-una puta- dijo en un susurro mientras me mordía el labio

-exacto, Len tal vez la persona más narcisista que ha entrada en este juego, su preocupación por los demás solo es una falsa, solo para quedar bien con los demás y aumentar su fama y por ultimo tu, ralamente eres una mescla de todo mentirosa, hipócrita, narcisista, deprimida. Todo ustedes son seres asquerosos no lograran purificarse al menos que vean el valor de la perdida- al terminar mis ojos se pusieron lloroso ¿Cómo podía decir eso de ello?, me pare de mi silla y le grite

-¡como podes decir eso de ellas, de mi decir lo que quieras pero todo los demás eran las personas más amables que gamas conocí, eran buenos, amigables, comprensivos…!- no termine ya que su profunda voz me interrumpió

-no los estas defendiendo a ellos, solamente te defiendes a ti de forma indirecta- el suspiro, estaba a punto de hablar pero fui interrumpida- jaque mate- a escuchar eso mis corazón se paralizo, mire para el tablero, yo gane, su rey no podía hacer mas movimientos sin que una de mis fichas lo sacara de la partida, avía ganado su juego- bueno me has ganada ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

-quiero la ubicación del joker- le respondí sin pensarlo dos veces

-bueno, pero antes ten- el me entrego una caja que saco de bajo de su asiento y me la entrego-realmente me gustaría que tuvieras esto, es el regalo sorpresa- abrí la caja solo pare ver una tijera, lo mire, el solo sonrió y me dijo- el joker siempre ha estado más cerca de lo que pensabas, siempre ha estado debajo de sus narices, ahora corre- me desconcertó un poco, lo último que recuerdo que paso fue que él se me abalanzo encima y empiezo a luchar con él con su regalo sorpresa. Intente defenderme luchaba con la tijera…Hasta que

-eso dolió- él se levanto de encima mío para ver que tenia un corte un su cara- lo hiciste bien ahorra corre tienes tan solo 10 segundos


End file.
